


[MK]麦迪文和卡德加的存文处

by muchoutianshi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: 只是一个存文处而已。
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)





	[MK]麦迪文和卡德加的存文处

「麦卡」普通日常

hello有没有想我？好吧我知道已经有很久没有更文了，嗯，我算是爬到另一个圈子里去了，我有点抱歉，但嗯，是的，我又回来了。

这一次依然是一份礼物，送给特定某个人。

配对依然是麦卡，最近在写其他所以风格应该改了很多，也尝试了些现代的风格，刚好，就这样吧。

废话截止，开始。

1.

当麦迪文从浴室出来的时候，卡德加正皱着眉头看着一张纸。

他熟悉这个表情，每当他惹了什么事，或者有什么坏事发生的时候，这个家伙就是这样的表情。

有的时候还不止，卡德加抬起头来，看向了这里，紧绷着一张脸注视着他，这目光让他不由自主的抓紧了他腰间的浴巾，在心里暗道他应该把该遮的地方全部都遮住了，这里也只有他们两个，他们也不是在什么公共区域，所以……有必要对他也板着一张脸吗？

卡德加的注视持续了一小会儿，看的麦迪文头皮有点发麻，他明明已经确认过自己没做过什么事，但他还是在对方最终移开目光的时候松了一口气，很好，最艰难的时刻已经过了，接下来应该是正面交锋，然后他们会吵一架，再把彼此气个半死，花个一两天假装对方不存在，然后再等一两天，或者三四天彼此服软，等着下一次无聊的轮回。

所以。

这次，他到底又怎么惹毛了他？

2.

卡德加把他看的那张纸举了起来，展示给湿漉漉的麦迪文，感谢他良好的视力，他不至于在那几个黑体加粗的数字上表演睁眼瞎，他目光滑过数字的开头，找到了它所属的类别，在心里估算了一会儿。

然后，还是没忍住，叹了一口气。

他一手抓着浴巾，一手捂住了脸，原本被系好的浴巾滑落到了腰间，失去遮挡的身体凉飕飕的但是他完全没有在意的心情。

他的眼睛在指缝后面望向了有奇怪趋势的青年，他又叹了一口气，“卡德加，”他叫了对方的名字，然后又忍不住又叫了一声，“卡德加，没有必要因为这点小事而烦恼，不是吗？”

在麦迪文眼里，这真的是一件小到不会在他脑子里多存在一秒的小事，天啊，在还没在一起的时候他怎么没发现对方有这些“毛病”，也对，他那时脑子里被黏糊糊的蜂蜜妨碍到了，在对方居然答应和他尝试下同一个屋檐下的生活的时候，就满脑子想着他可以更多的看着对方，可以观察对方每一个神情，他们可以在早上一起吃早餐，在中午挑挑拣拣被塞进门缝的外卖单，最终随便选择一个，然后一起窝在沙发上聊着天，等着他们的饭送上门来，下午和上午几乎没什么区别，他们依然会在沙发上随便做些事，然后隔着落地窗看着太阳坠入天幕，迎接着夜晚到来。

事实上，

嗯，在进行到中午到时候就遭遇到了滑铁卢。

虽然麦迪文这个黄金单身汉可以靠着外卖凑凑合合过一星期，但在他们吃了两天外卖后，卡德加就忍不住了，他拖着麦迪文抢过对方的车钥匙，拽着对方进了他几乎全新的吉普，把麦迪文塞进副驾驶，就自己黑着脸进了驾驶位。

那时候他的脸色也是这样。

哦，对，甚至还有一句话。

“哈？你居然他妈就吃这个？”

麦迪文脸上游刃有余的笑一下子有点挂不住，他明智的闭上了嘴，默默的看着窗外的风景迅速后退，十几分钟后他们到地儿了，麦迪文被赶下了车，被指挥着去推一辆购物车来，卡德加挑着眉，仿佛在说别告诉我你连这点小事都做不了吗？

而麦迪文能说什么呢？

他叹了一口气，默默的下车，默默的去停车场的最远处，推了一辆购物车来，购物车的轮子在地上不断发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，麦迪文有种预感，这种声音也许会在他记忆当中存在很长时间，他心疼了几秒自己，加快脚步，在卡德加不耐烦前走近了他。

他们一起逛了超市，从蔬果区到鲜肉区，然后是冷藏区，他们勉为其难的在速食区停留了一会儿，卡德加拿了一点咖啡，和炼乳，拿完后就直接跑到柜台，结账了。

……

至于那些充满着碳酸饮料和高热量垃圾食物，卡德加几乎停都没有停，麦迪文充满渴望的看着被捆绑销售的芝士薯片还有可乐，安慰自己家里还有点存货，下次他再自己去买就行了。

结完账后他们又开着车回家，麦迪文很有求生欲的把所有买的东西放上车，主动进了驾驶座，这个举动赢得了一个属于卡德加的，幅度只有三度的微笑，但麦迪文被这个笑一下子击中红心，觉得自己见鬼的赢了整个世界。

他们回来的时候，车上的电台在放舒缓的流行乐，尽管他被拉到超市好好的折腾了一下，但也因此因祸得福，黑夜和音乐，以及身边人的呼吸，让他有种美妙的舒适感，他们在路上颠沛流离，但终有一天，他们会一起回家。

当然，这点美好的印象在被赶进厨房的时候消失了个没影，他手里被塞了一个土豆，还有一个削皮刀，卡德加交给他后就忙其他的了，他很是娴熟的给自己系上了新开封的围裙，把蔬菜和肉类分开，先清洗了蔬菜放一边，再把泡的差不多的肉也洗了洗，动作一个行云流水，麦迪文看了一会儿撇了撇嘴，认命的专心对付他的土豆了。

他们做了一锅土豆烩饭，配上切好的浇着炼乳的蔬菜沙拉，就两个菜见鬼的好吹到让麦迪文觉得卡德加一定给自己施了什么魔法，这些东西他在外面吃饭的时候他看都不会看一眼，但他现在吃的很香并且见鬼的觉得这是他吃过最好吃的东西。

他狼吞虎咽又一脸困惑的模样赢得了一个不带恶意，平静的微笑，与他相比，卡德加慢吞吞的吃着他的饭，他的饭还剩一半，他一手支着桌子，半挑着眉，用那蓝色的充满笑意的眼睛注视着他。

灯光和宁静给那双眼睛注入了无穷的魔力，群星欢唱着，鸟儿们在空中飞舞，树叶坠下树梢。

他正看着他。

他栽了。

麦迪文很遗憾的确认了一点。

但他紧随着兴奋起来。

哦，天啊，他栽了。

3.

麦迪文默默的走进了自己的房间，换上一件t恤，顺便拿着自己的钱包。

卡德加接过了它，从钱包里抽出几张，对他翻了个白眼，然后啧了一声默默的回了自己的屋，麦迪文看着门在他眼前关上，忍不住挠了挠头，好吧，他已经习惯了，也对，这的确是他的错。

但该死的，谁会在意自己到底一个月用多少水啊？！

已经经历过一次争吵的麦迪文现在一点都不想和对方讨论对错问题，恋爱指南第一条就是不要因为小事吵起来，认错要快要真诚，不能敷衍对方，否则，就等着分吧，所以，他得忍着烦躁，接受对方不知道什么时候就会蹦出来的新要求，而他该死的又觉得对方没做错什么，错的是他。

他不太高兴的走到厨房，打开冰箱，准备给自己补充点甜分冷静一下，他逐一从那些健康过头的绿色蔬菜和被按日期排列的牛奶间扫过，准备对方唯一认同他吃的能带点甜味的绿色有机食品，苹果干，天啊，为什么他居然要吃苹果干？他直接吃苹果不行吗？

他从夹缝里找到了那袋价格远超价值的写着低糖适合婴幼儿食用的苹果干，撇着嘴准备关上冰箱。

然后，他停住了。

他在那些整齐排列的牛奶后面发现了一个稍微高点的东西。

他不知道抱着什么心情一手支着冰箱，慢慢的把那个东西从牛奶的包围圈中解救出来，三分钟后，那个东西被挪到了一边，他小心翼翼的将牛奶们按照日期回复原状，拿着那个东西和他的苹果干，然后关上冰箱。

他坐在沙发上，望着手里的冰凉的圆柱状物品发着呆。

在那红色的罐体上，一个鸟状的标签上画着一个卡通的感叹号。

他嘿嘿的笑了两声，然后抑制不住从他喉咙深处涌现的大笑。

好吧。

他拉开拉环，可乐发出一声清脆的嘎哒声，他就着他的苹果干，凝望着那扇依然紧闭的门。

哦，卡德加。

他在心里无比甜蜜的念出这个名字。

哦，卡德加。

tbc

嗯，我在高铁上，等我晚上继续，这两天写完


End file.
